T T C
by SunshineOnMidnight
Summary: Ever since she saved a child from thugs, 16 year-old Mikan Sakura's life changed.


This is my first fanfic and I hope that you will like it! -S.O.M(SunshineOnMidnight)

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters, but do I own this story's plot

* * *

**T T C**

Chapter 1- Beginning

MIKAN'S POV

"Ruka, I'm going to work now. Tell Ojii-chan that his sushi is on the table. See you later!" I said to Ruka as I quickly placed both my feet in my red sneakers.

I ran out to the garage and got my navy blue road bike. Quickly, I pedaled my way to the street and slowed down as I went down a slope. Roads down, I stopped at an intersection and took the left road.

I passed by a sign saying '**Welcome to Central Town!**' in bright colors. Central Town has a lot of amazing shops. I passed by some of them like **Petwoof**, a pet shop that sells only crossbred dogs and is also an animal day care, **Petdome**, a pet shop that sells a lot of different types of animals (but no dogs), **Croissant**, no, not a bakery but a flower shop, **PlantFabric**, a clothing store that is one of my favorites, and also **Aoi Sora Patisserie**, a pastry shop that sells mouth-watering and delicious sweets.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Today was such a good day to be outside…. Wait a minute. Did I just pass by Aoi Sora Patisserie before? I was supposed to be there by now for work!

I stopped pedaling and glanced at the back. Was I even still in Central Town? The surroundings seemed different from the usual cheerful town. There were tall buildings here that cast shadow on the street instead of the usual house-sized shops. It seemed like a lonely and gloomy place, though there were people here and there passing by.

I started to head back, but stopped when I heard a loud thud. I looked behind me and wondered where it came from. I looked up the wooden window of the building on my left and stared at it for a whole ten seconds. Well, I guess that was nothing. Thud! Oh wait, I guess it _is_ something.

I headed to the edge of the building and found an alleyway. Filled with curiosity, I went in it, but not before I looked at my watch. It was already 11:52am.

I pedaled slowly and looked around. This place was a dumpster! Spilled spoiled food, ripped newspapers, broken bottles, and even a decaying rat was the sight that welcomed me. There wasn't even a trashcan!

I instinctively pinched my nose when I sniffed a foul smell. I should probably head back right now. But curiosity killed the cat.

I pedaled down the alleyway and turned corner to corner. How many corners I have turned so far? I don't remember.

I looked at my watch and it read '11:58am', 6 minutes since I came in.

THUD!

The thud was even louder than I had heard earlier in the street. I guess that I must be near the place that the sound was coming from.

I went a bit farther and faced a dead end. Not. I turned to the corner and saw another way.

Smash! Clink Clank! Whoa…. That sounded as if a table was thrown to a pile of glass wares. I saw another way, but stopped midway in the process of entering. I heard voices talking to each other, but I can't pick up the conversation since the voices were not clear at all.

Making sure I was not seen, I carefully took a peek and my eyes widened in horror. My prediction of the glassware thing was really true! But that is not something to be happy about in this situation.

Several meters away from the mess, a kid, probably the age of 6, trembled as he clutched his arm, which was heavily injured. A group of thugs circled around him and were loaded with either a bat or a broken glass. Damn it! If only they did not have those weapons, I would have just beaten them up by now. I looked around to find anything that could miraculously help that kid and me. Sigh. Well, here goes nothing… I gathered my strength and prepared myself. They were about 10 meters away from me, so there is a 42% chance that this might work.

I stepped out of the shadows, but the thugs did not see me, since it was their backs that faced me, but the kid might have seen me.

"Hey! You bastards! What are you doing to that kid?! You lazy scumbags! Get another job will you?!" I screamed, loud enough for them to hear me.

The angered thugs turned to my direction and they all started to chase me in less than a second. I quickly pedaled back, making sure I remembered the way out. I tried not to barf when I heard the sound of my bicycle wheels as they ran over a dead mouse.

I slowed down a bit when I saw broken glass everywhere on the floor and picked up my pace since I knew that the thugs were still close behind me. I looked back and nearly screamed. Two thugs were aiming to throw broken glasses of wine at me!

I ducked and tried to pedal even faster, but my legs won't help at all! They were starting to cramp and I pedaled with all my might.

Smash!

I flinched when I heard the sound of glass breaking.

I looked behind me to see that the thugs were all several meters away from me. I had underestimated their speed! I thought that they won't catch up with me since I was riding a bike.

I pedaled with all my might, but it was not fast at all!

Suddenly, another wine bottle flew past me, barely missing me by an inch. My stomach hurt from nervousness and I tried to fight it away.

I looked at the way before me and saw a bunch of rotten banana peels hanging on the wall. This might be disgusting, but I've got no choice! I reached for the banana peels and successfully grabbed a lot of them.

I threw the banana peels at my back and aimed for all of the thugs. Trust my throwing skills. I didn't get praised about them when I played basketball for nothing.

They were all covered in rotten, not to mention stinky, banana peels. I threw more at the ground behind me just to be safe, until I had no more in hand. I pedaled fast, trying to find the exit.

I managed to get to the main road and yelled to gain people's attention as I pedaled.

"There are thugs chasing me! Please get the cops!" People looked alarmed and called the police.

In less than a few seconds, the cops arrived and caught the thugs, who were at the mouth of the alleyway.

They were too slow. I mean seriously, I managed to get the police before they even exited the alleyway. Oh well. It must be because I did a high-speed pedaling and also because the cops here are very quick. I mean _very_ quick! They even got here seconds after calling them. I wonder how they did that though.

I looked at the commotion and quickly slipped away when no one was looking. I went back to the alleyway to get the kid. I peeked inside and saw him limping to my direction.  
"Hey." I said softly. He flinched and looked up quickly, alarmed at my sudden arrival.

"Don't worry about those guys kiddo. I already took care of them." I got off my bike, knelt to his level and patted his head.

"Stop treating me like a kid. Let go of me." HUH? I stared at him. Did he say that?

"Let go of me." He really _did_ say it!

"Hey! Can you hear me? I said let go. Your heavy hand is crushing my skull." Calling me a little girl when he isn't even half as tall as me, what is with this kid?

"I said let go of me! Your hand is so heavy! What do you eat? A cow?" This kid is insulting me!

"You little brat, I saved you and this is how you talk to me? What on earth? You thank someone when they help you, not insult them! Humph!" I said, insulted.

"Gee. Well, thank you." He said dryly.

Okay! This kid is pissing me off! Calm down Mikan, calm down. Don't snap. Make a quick countdown from ten. Ten, nine, eight seve-"Hey, what are you doing?" The kid so kindly interrupted.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Or are you too stupid to understand what I'm saying?" The kid asked in a taunting voice.

SNAP!

"You brat…" I growled.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME!" I screamed very loudly, loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood if it was nighttime.

He fell backwards in surprise, instinctively tried to land with his arms supporting his body, and landed in a dull thud.

"Ow! It hurts!" He clutched his arm in pain and I saw his wound.

I quickly helped him stand up. I got on my bicycle and told him to sit behind me. I took off shortly after.

I was miraculously able to get back to Central Town and I rushed to my house.

House number 31, 35, 41, 43, 45, YES 45! I stopped in front of the traditional sliding door and got off my bike to knock on the door.

"Ruka, Ojii-chan, this is me! Open up!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps coming and I signaled for the kid to follow me. Ojii-chan slid the door open and we hurriedly came in.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Ruka asked curiously as he emerged from the kitchen.

"I need your help." I managed to state calmly. Ruka looked at me questioningly. I pointed to the kid and watched as his blue eyes widened when he saw the kid's arm.

"Follow me." He told the kid before going up the wooden stairs. The kid followed him and I watched as they vanished from my sight.

I'll leave it to him to tend the kid. He is better than me at it anyways.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I am so exhausted! I'll go to my room now.

'Mikan..."

I opened my eyes and looked at Ojii-chan. I gulped when I saw his expression and looked down at the tatami flooring.

"Explain. NOW!"

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
